To Take Chances
by HokiPoki1213
Summary: Queen Zelda suffers under the horrid treatment of her prudent husband and hopes for a better life that she once had...
1. Chapter 1

To Take Chances 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these wonderful characters- the great people over at Nintendo own them.

**Chapter 1**

A small boy knelt down to the ground and picked a purple flower from the ground and turned to face his mother.

"Lookie Mama, pretty flower." The boy exclaimed, holding up the flower to his mother.

Queen Zelda looked at the flower and smiled. The flower was the exact same type that Link had given her to make her feel better after her father had arranged a marriage to a foreign Prince. She knelt down to her son's height.

"It is a pretty flower Derek," she replied, touching the flower. "Are you going to keep it?"

Derek looked at his mother's face. "Yes," he answered, pocketing the flower. "I will take care of it."

Zelda studied her five-year-old son's face, trying to decipher any part of the father's features. The straw-coloured mop of hair matched her own, but she knew that Link had the same colour. Derek's deep blue eyes were not her own- they were her grandmother's eyes. Her son was nicknamed _Derichio_, by his nurses, which in an ancient language meant "courageous, adventurous one". Zelda always laughed whenever she heard the nurses call her son that name: it always reminded her of Link when he was only 10 years of age- wanting to go on an adventure while at the same time having the courage to do all those tasks which a normal 10-year-old would find frightening.

Zelda shook herself out of her trance. She didn't want to think about Link at a time like this. Derek was staring at his mother curiously. "What's wrong Mama? You look sad." 

Zelda smiled once again, telling herself to think about her child. "I'm not sad darling, I was just thinking about what to name the new baby."

Derek grinned and placed a hand on his mother's large stomach. "How about Ida if it's a girl?" he asked, looking up innocently.

Zelda thought that name was pretty unusual for a girl, but the decided that the more unusual, the happier her husband will be.

Her husband. Zelda walked to a nearby bench in the courtyard and sat down. King of both Hyrule and her neibouring country Sytania. He was the foreign Prince that she was betrothed to since she was just 10 years of age. King Jonah was a good king in ruling the countries- but he didn't really have much to do with his wife and family- unless it had to do with a newborn child or how interesting the name was.

As Derek played amongst the flowers and butterflies, Zelda thought about her unborn child. This child wasn't Link's. It was Jonah's by mistake. Zelda had one night put her guard down one night and she couldn't remember what had happened. She sighed, trying to think back to when life for her was wonderful and free: back when she had Link. Back when the weight of the betrothal would be next to nothing.

Zelda noticed that the sun was starting to set. "Come along Derichio, time for a bath."

Derek looked up in mock fright. "A bath? I hate baths!" Then he started to run around the courtyard, trying to escape his mother, who was hot on his heels. 

Zelda put on a burst of speed, which would of horrified the palace's doctors, and caught her son, scooping him up into a hug. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed, holding him close. "Bath time for you, my little Deriky Baby."

Derek pulled a face, but didn't try to escape his mother's hold as they walked back to the palace. "Don't call me that Mama! You're making me sound like a little baby."

Zelda smiled at the little joke they had between them. "Alright. Just this once, I won't call you that name," she replied, nodding her head to the servants, signaling them to run a bath for her son. "So long as you have a bath tonight."

"Yes Mama," Derek said, relaxing into his mother's hold.

Zelda noticed this. "Now don't you go falling asleep on me. I know that trick straight from the book- I know because I helped write it when I was your age."

Derek looked up interested. "You wrote a book a book of tricks when you were my age?" he said, surprised. "How?"

Zelda put her son down and his nurses took him away for his bath. "I'll tell you at bedtime," she called as the surrounding nurses and her son walked down the hall to his room.

Zelda walked slowly down the hall, not caring if she looked a sight with playing with her son. _How else is a mother to bond with her child?_ She asked herself. Sometimes being a royal really got on her nerves as a few of her husband's friends walked by and threw disapproving glances her way when they noticed how dirty she was with dust and grass. She continued on to her rooms, head held high and shoulders back. She really wasn't looking forward to having dinner with her husband later on. Another session of dull conversation about how the nobles want to be treated and the tax situation.

Zelda just wished for the umpteenth time that her Link would come back and save her from this dreary life-style. She wished this wish every night and prayed to the Goddesses to bring him back. 

But he never did.

**(A.N. My first chapter in my second story. I know that I'm putting a lot of challenges for myself in writing this, for this story is very complicated, so bare with me on this one, OK? I know that you might be confused at the moment, but this is one of those stories where you start at the end and go back in time and work a story on how you end up at the end. Complicated is just one word to describe it. But, when I get into this story, you'll be able to see a real story unfold. If you want to review, thank you. Any advice you want to give to me, I'd greatly appreciate it. Don't blame me on the spelling of some words- for example, colour. I can't help that. I'm an Aussie, so that'll explain a lot.)**


	2. Chapter 2

To Take Chances 

**Chapter 2**

_"Zelda! Zelda wake up!" said a voice._

_Zelda woke up to see her best friend Link looking down at her from the top of the tree that she was sleeping under._

_Zelda smiled. "Link, get down!" she called, sitting up and smoothing her skirts. _

_"Nope, you'll have to come up here and make me!" he called back, making himself comfortable on a branch. "Unless you're too scared to make your skirts dirty, then I understand."_

_Zelda stood up and grabbed the nearest branch. "Scared? You're calling the Princess of Hyrule scared? You just wait until I climb up there!" She stood up onto a root._

_She soon found it harder than she thought to climb. For one, her dress kept getting in the way. She hopped down from the root and tied her skirts into knots at intervals so as to make it knee-length._

_She quickly scaled the first branch, then looked up. From where she was, Link seemed quite out of reach._

_"Run out of breath highness?" he teased, leaning back onto the tree's trunk. _

_Zelda grabbed the next branch. "No!" she said, pulling herself up. She noticed that her gloves were getting covered in bark and dirt. She shrugged as she removed them. "I'm coming up there, whether you like it or not Link!"_

_Link shrugged and glanced down at her, checking if the route that she was going was safe. "Good luck then." He called, as he took out his ocarina and played a few songs._

_The melody only made Zelda more determined. She climbed up until she was right under Link- her head at his legs._

_"I made it!" she said triumphantly, grabbing the nearest branch for herself to sit on. "How's that Mr. I Know How To Climb Trees."_

_Then she noticed that Link was fast asleep. But she saw that his breathing wasn't even- he was awake. She quietly climbed to a branch level to his. _

_Zelda leaned forward and kissed him without thinking. Link opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled, then helped her over to the branch that he was sitting on. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Zelda was so happy…_

Zelda jolted out of her daydream when a knock sounded at her door. 

She got out of her chair and answered the door. 

There stood her husband, Jonah. He was leaning against the doorframe.

"Good evening my lovely wife Zelda." He said, his eyes roaming over her body, especially her large stomach. "I have come to escort you to dinner." He held out an arm.

Zelda put her hand on his arm, making sure to study his actions.

"I saw you playing with our son this afternoon in the courtyard," Jonah said as the walked down the hall. "Derichio has grown hasn't he? How old is he?"

" He is five years and six months of age," Zelda replied. "He is beginning to show high standards of intelligence."

 "That's excellent news," Jonah said, smiling slightly. "I hope our next child will be intelligent as well. I hope that it will be another son."

Zelda restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "I hope that I will have a daughter," she said cautiously. "For our son has chosen a beautiful name for a girl."

"And what will that be?" Jonah asked as he opened the doors to the main dining chamber. There was a long table with only two settings on it on one end.

Zelda seated herself. "Our son has chosen the name Ida. I don't know where it is from, but it sounds familiar."

Jonah smiled. "Ah, I remember. Ida is the name of a legendary Queen from a distant land." He sipped his wine. "Her full name is Adalia, an unusual name. Yet, when I first heard it, I favored it."

Zelda smiled back, glad that he was happy with the name. "I favour the name also," she said, taking a sip of water from her own glass- for she never liked wine. "If you do get a son, what will you name him, dear husband?"

Jonah leaned back in his chair while some servants put the first course on the table. He put his hands together and rested his head on them- Zelda knew that whenever Jonah was thinking really hard, he would take up that position. He finally lifted his head. "I have two choices: Milando- a famous warrior from my own country, or Samerdo** (A.N. Sam-er-dow)**- a knight from a story I once read when I was a child."

Zelda again, had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Those names sounded terrible to her. _Oh great goddesses, grant me a daughter! _She thought.

"Interesting names, dear husband," she commented, taking small, dainty bites of her meal- the way that was approved of Jonah. "I particularly like Milando."

Jonah started his own meal as well. "Thank you beautiful wife," he said.

When she had finished her meal, Zelda stood up, bade her husband goodnight and left the room, heading towards her son's room.

"Mama!" cried a voice, as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Zelda saw that Derek was in bed; a thick book was in his hands and an expectant expression on his face.

"You ready for that story Derek?" she asked, sitting down on the bed beside him, making herself comfortable. Derek laid his head on her large stomach, snuggling closer to her. Zelda picked up the book. _"Hyrullian Heroes and their Lives"_ Zelda read the title out loud before opening the book and beginning to read.

"_There have been heroes of this century that have been legendry and great. They have made a difference in this country by leaps and bounds. Many of them include Dominique the Hero of the People, Sofianna the Heroine of the Gerudos and recently, Link the Hero of Time."_

Zelda sighed when she read out Link's name and title.

"What is it Mama?" asked Derek, looking up at his mother.

"Nothing dear, nothing." She answered, then she continued the introduction.

_"This book provides an insight into these heroes lives- their childhood and their adventures."_

Zelda turned the page where the contents were. Each name of a hero or heroine was marked with a page number.

"So," she said, holding up the book so that her son can look as well. "Which one?"

Derek looked hard at the list for a second, then pointed to a name, near the bottom of the list. "That one." He said.

Zelda looked at the name, then looked at her son, surprised. 

"All right Derek," she said, finding the right page and settled down once more.

"The greatest hero of them all, Link the Hero of Time, was one who the goddesses had chosen to defeat the mass evil that took over Hyrule not so long ago.

"Link started his life when he was put under the protection of the Kokiri- the guardians of the Lost Woods. His mother and father, unknown, were killed in the war against one of Hyrule's enemies.

Link discovered that he was a keen swordsman at 10 years of age and left the forest, after rescuing the Great Deku Tree from a terrible curse. He travelled around the country, doing good deeds- such as: eradicating the Dodongos from a cave for the Gorons and rescuing the Zora Princess, Ruto from the belly of Lord Jabbu Jabbu.

In doing these good deeds, he received the three sacred stones, for use, in conjunction with a melody, to open the Door of Time. The Emerald of the Kokiri, the Ruby of the Gorons and the Sapphire of the Zora are now safe in the Temple of Time.

"After doing those deeds, Link disappeared for seven years, rumour having that he had died in a fight. But, he made a reappearance as a fully-grown adult, walking out of the Temple of Time. 

Link continued to do great deeds in the days that followed: defeating monsters and earning medallions from each of the Legendary Sages: Princess Ruto, Sage of Water. The Goron leader, Darunia, as the Sage of Fire. Saria, Sage of the Forest. Nabooru the Gerudo, Sage of Spirits. Impa, Sage of Shadows. Raru, Sage of Light. 

"Link used these medallions to find Princess Zelda-" Zelda stifled a laugh, knowing full well that she wasn't found by Link- she was the one who found him and stuck by him as Sheik. 

"-Who in turn, helped him to defeat the evil that threatened the country. Link found out that he was the protector of the Triforce of Courage. Princess Zelda was the Protector of the Triforce of Wisdom and the evil took the Triforce of Power. 

"Link, afterwards, took up a position as the Princess' body-guard until she was wed to Prince Jonah. Link, after the wedding, was never seen again."

Zelda took a deep breath, calming herself down, for she felt the need to cry when she read that paragraph. She looked down at her son. Derek was fast asleep on her side. 

She quietly moved her son so that he was lying on his pillow and left the room, taking the book with her.

She walked down the quiet halls towards her rooms, making sure to look carefully into shadows.

After entering her room, locking the door and opening her window, she settled down to look through the book. 

The book had no picture of Link, but Zelda could see his face, almost like as if he was standing in front of her in real life. His kind blue eyes, mop of blonde hair with a long fringe, his sneaky smile and his deep voice haunted her mind every night. She once again prayed for him to come back, looking up at the moon, hoping that he was looking at the same moon. 

She opened the book to the contents page and realised that her own name was there: "Princess Zelda I: The Wise Heroine." 

Zelda was confused- someone wrote a book and decided to include her too? She looked for the author's name, but couldn't find it. Where did Derek get this book? She thought, turning to the page where her so-called biography was. She began to read.

"In Hyrule's Royal Family's history, there has never been a more wise and powerful Princess than Princess Zelda I. Protector of the Ocarina of Time and Triforce of Wisdom, she has been considered to be the next most wonderful Queen that Hyrule will ever experience. 

"She helped Link, Hero of Time defeat the evil that fell over Hyrule and appointed him as her body-guard after her former protector Impa went to guard the Temple of Shadows as Mage of the Shadows. 

"She married her betrothed Prince Jonah of Sytania and later gave birth to a son called Derek III- or Derichio."

The small paragraph followed with a picture of herself as a 17 year old and a timeline of her family history.

"Gee, whoever wrote this knew a lot about me- not very many people knew that Derek was the intentional name for my son before he was born- Impa, my father, Jonah, Link-" Zelda's breath caught in her chest.

"Link? Did you write this book?" she whispered to herself hopefully, looking once again for the author's name. She turned each page of the book carefully, hoping to find a connection to the one who wrote the book.

The candles in her room burned low as she turned the second last page in the book, her hope starting to drain away.

"What's this?" she muttered, bringing the book closer to her eyes so that she could try and read the small handwritten text that was written in the bottom corner of the page. She almost dropped the book in shock when she read the small message:

My beautiful Zelda,                                                                       I miss you so. I see your fair face in my mind every night. My heart is torn in half, ever since I lost you.

I love you Zelda, forever and always.

Link.

**(A.N. 'Does an evil laugh.' A cliffie! I'm just so evil, aren't I? Well, after such a LONG chapter, I need some entertainment. So, what do you think? Awful? Terrible? Absolutely, positively wonderful?) **  


	3. Chapter 3

To Take Chances 

**Chapter 3**

(A.N. I know that this story seems confusing now, maybe even sounding really bad, but I'm working on it! (This message is going to out to the person who believes that encouragement isn't part of life- I will not name you, but I'm sure that the other reviewers will read your messages and will agree with me. So what if this story sucks? I'm not making you read it; it's your own free will.) It just has a slow beginning, then you'll be able to read the good stuff.) 

Disclaimer (once again): I don't own anything that is in this story- only the plot. Nintendo owns these wonderful characters.

Zelda hardly slept that night, the message still etched into her mind. She so badly wanted to figure out the mystery of the book and where it came from. Her son hadn't said anything about where he had gotten the book- let alone who gave it to him.

Zelda rose from her bed, dressing in a pale peach dress that was specially made for her by the palace's tailor. She picked up the book and put it into her dresser drawer, which, fortunately, could be locked by a key. Just as she was putting the key away into it's secret place, there was a knock at her door.

Zelda opened the door to find her son's favourite nurse Sonia. 

"Yes Sonia?" asked Zelda, surprised. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Sonia nodded her head. "Your son calls for you my Queen," she said, curtseying slightly. "Do you wish to see him?"

Zelda walked out of her room and closed her door, locking it. "If my son wants to see me, then he shall."

Sonia nodded again and, with her head low, lead the way to Derek's room. 

After entering her son's room, Zelda could clearly see that her son was upset. Sitting down on the freshly made bed, she beckoned her son to sit beside her. When he had sat down, Zelda hugged him and asked him what was wrong.

Derek looked up at his mother, tears coming out of his eyes. "Mama, I've lost my book that the Sandman gave me," he said, gulping. "The book you were reading me with Hero Time."

Zelda was confused for a second, then she remembered. "I'm so sorry darling," she said, brushing his tears away from his cheeks. "I took the book to read for myself after you fell asleep. Do you want me to go get it?"

Derek cheered up immediately. "Yes Mama! Thank you Mama!" he said, hugging his mother around the stomach.

Zelda smiled and got to her feet. She turned to the two nurses in the room: Sonia and a middle-aged woman named Colleen. "I won't be long, I will be back in a few minutes." Zelda informed them before stepping out into the hall.

Just as she was closing her room's door when exiting, she came face-to-face with someone that she didn't want to see at the moment: Jonah. Zelda quickly hid the book behind her back.

"Good morning dear wife," he said, offering his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"What?" Zelda blurted out, before correcting herself. "Where are we supposed to be going husband by my side?"

Jonah smiled slightly, still holding out his arm. "Does my wife wish to not eat? For breakfast is ready."

Zelda shook her head. "I'm sorry dear husband, not right now, I just have to see our son before I go with you to breakfast."

Jonah's smile grew slightly bigger. "See our son? What a good idea. I haven't seen our son in so long."

Zelda was getting good at not rolling her eyes when required, for she resisted at that very moment. _More like almost a year since you had seen our son face-to-face **husband**._

Zelda walked ahead of her husband to Derek's room. She opened the door to shrieks of laughter and a shout of thanks from her son.

When Jonah entered the room, Derek fell silent. He looked up at the King, wondering who he was. Zelda felt horrible that the only father that her son had ever known was a stranger to him.

Jonah knelt down and ruffled Derek's hair, who in return moved slightly away from the man. Jonah laughed. "Hello there son, how are you?" he asked kindly, something that Zelda had never heard before. 

Derek timidly walked up to Jonah, looking at him curiously, but cautiously. "Good…" he said quietly, then turned away and looked up at Zelda, with an expression of helplessness.

 Zelda gave her son a reassuring smile, which he returned. Derek looked back at Jonah and moved closer to the man. 

"How old are you son?" asked Jonah, in the kind voice, but to Zelda's surprise, the kindness showed in his eyes. _Could it be possible that Jonah has a kind heart towards children?_

Derek returned the smile. "I'm five!" he said happily, holding up a hand with five fingers to prove his answer. 

"Really?" Jonah said, leaning back, looking surprised. "My, you're becoming a big boy. Soon, you'll be a big and strong man. What do you think of that?"

Derek looked surprised at that piece of information. Then his face split into a large smile once again. "I can't wait!" he said, jumping up.

Jonah ruffled Derek's hair once again and stood up. "It's good to see you again son," he said before beckoning Zelda to take his arm so that they could go the breakfast.

Zelda sighed. Before taking Jonah's arm, she knelt down and hugged her son, telling him to be a good boy. 

Zelda straightened up and took Jonah's arm. "Shall we?" she said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A cloaked figure stepped up to the palace's gate steps, taking in what he saw. __

_Hmmm, the palace hasn't changed at all,_ he thought, adjusting the cloak's hood so that he would be able to have a better look at the view beyond the gate. The hood slipped to one side, revealing a lock of blonde hair and a pointed ear with a silver earring. He quickly covered that part of his face. He took one last look at the palace before making his way back to his horse, who was starting to get impatient. He soothed it by humming a melody before getting up onto the saddle. He urged his horse into a fast gallop, without a backwards glance towards his former home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During breakfast, Zelda felt something stir in her. It wasn't the baby, but, to her, it felt like a feeling that something was near. She glanced at her husband, who was in deep discussion with a visiting Duke, who had joined them for breakfast. 

She looked out of the window. She saw something- or someone- moving across the vast landscape of Hyrule Field. She stood up, bidding excuse from breakfast and walked to the door that lead out of the dining hall and onto a balcony.

She strained her vision at the moving figure. It looked, to her, vaguely like a person on horseback.

She shook her head. _Probably a huntsman going out to hunt game. _She thought. _But why did I feel like someone I know- or knew- was near?_

**(A.N. I'm an evil person! See, I'm on to the good stuff. Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I promise you, this story _does_ have a happy ending! Thank you for your reviews- NOT including that horrible person who just likes to criticise me and not tell me why they're criticising me.) **


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N. Sorry about the long delay of this chapter- as usual, school is to blame. But, now is the Summer holidays and I'm gonna try and update more often with this story.)

To Take Chances 

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda- Nintendo are the lucky people who do.**

Zelda walked out onto the courtyard after her weird feeling back on the balcony. She felt the need to be alone. Even though she was always alone, unless needed, Jonah didn't seem to need her help in the Royal Hyrule Council. 

Zelda sat down on a bench and looked around her surroundings. The courtyard was the only one in the castle, inside the protective walls. Zelda knew that she wasn't allowed to step out of the inner castle grounds because Jonah had explained to her "Commoners are not a pleasant sight and should be avoided." 

Zelda wanted to protest, wanting to say that Link was a commoner before he was promoted to her bodyguard. But she had kept her mouth shut, for she knew that Jonah would've banished Link away from the castle and Zelda would've never have seen Link again.

Thinking back to her childhood days, Zelda could remember the day when she first saw Link come into this very courtyard. She knew that she was surprised at first, but she knew that Link was to be the Hero of Time. Zelda giggled, remembering how cute Link was when he was ten years of age.

Zelda looked to the flowerbed, which resided around the edge of the courtyard, where it was edged by a little river created by a nearby fountain. She remembered that Link had planted the purple flower and it had spread to cover almost a quarter of the flowerbed. It was also the day when Link was introduced to Jonah for the first time…

Zelda knelt beside Link as he worked to plant the purple flower into the ground. Just as he was patting the soil around it firmly, Zelda heard her name being called.

_She turned to see her arranged betrothed Jonah standing at the entranceway to the courtyard. _

_Zelda quickly stood up and brushed her skirts free of the dirt that clung to it. "Your Highness! You startled me." Zelda said, and nudged Link to stand up beside her. He obeyed, quickly brushing the dirt off of his clothing as well._

_Jonah smiled and strode forwards toward them. When he stood before them, he said, "Why Zelda, you look even more lovely than last time I saw you!" and he kissed her hand. Link cleared his throat uncomfortably. _

_Jonah looked up at Link- for Link was at least two heads taller than Jonah- and raised an eyebrow. "Zelda, do you mind introducing us?" Jonah asked._

_Zelda glanced at Link and answered, "Jonah, this is Link, the Hero of Time of our country. He's now my personal bodyguard and trusted friend."_

_Link shook Jonah's hand formally, with a forced smile. "Zelda has told me a lot about you, your Highness," Link commented._

_Jonah gave Link his own forced smile. "I hope all of it's good," he said. And wiped the hand, that he used to shake Link's hand, with a grimace, on a handkerchief. _

_Zelda noticed this and decided to take action. "Link is of the new nobility- one that comes from the…-"_

_"-Edges of Kokiri Forest." Link spoke up, catching on with Zelda's plan. "Without us, the King hasn't got proper relations with the Forest community."_

_Jonah nodded, and, to Zelda's relief, looked slightly happier to be in Link's presence. _

_Link bowed at Zelda first, then Jonah. "I must take my leave, for I need to check the security for the preparations of your betrothal party." _

_As he walked away, Zelda felt a huge wave of loss come over her. _

_Jonah looked at her and held out his arm to her. "Shall we go for a walk? We have much to talk about: the wedding, the honeymoon…" Zelda nodded and took his arm with reluctance and let him direct her through the castle's halls and listen to his boring talk of "traditional" celebrations…_

Zelda shook her head. She knew that she constantly looked towards the past for comfort, but even they seemed to fail to comfort her right now. 

_Why_ did she feel like that someone that she knew was close by? This was the first time she had felt this ever since Link had left. With her connection to the Triforce, Zelda has tried many times to contact Link through telepathy, but failed in the process. It was like Link was using his part of the Triforce to block her from him. 

Zelda stood up and walked to the window that looked into the throne room. There sat Jonah, in his usual place at the head of the table, surrounded by old and stuffy-looking old men. One of them, Zelda noticed, was Sir Lucius, the Head of Hyrule's Army. Jonah was pointing to a large map on the table before him and was saying something to Lucius, who had a map in front of him as well. Little flags in various colours were placed on the map in front of Jonah, including little flags in the colours of Termania, another one of Hyrule's neibouring countries. Zelda craned her neck to see what the map depicted, but she couldn't see any further because her big belly got into the way. 

_Sometimes I hate being pregnant_ Zelda thought as she walked down the stairs back to the grass of the courtyard. As if the baby inside heard her, it began to kick. 


	5. Chapter 5

To Take Chances 

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend of Zelda- the people in Nintendo do, the lucky people.**

At breakfast the next day, Jonah gave Zelda horrific news: they were at war with Termania. 

"But why?" Zelda asked. "We've always had wonderful relations with this country and have always been at peace."

Jonah shook his head. "I've received word from reliable sources that Termania plans to gather support from other neibouring countries- except Sytania, and engage in invading our prosperous country. Jealousy, that's all I have to say."

Zelda stared at her water cup in disbelief. This cannot be coming to a reality- a country wants to invade Hyrule? This cannot be.

Zelda glared at Jonah. "And who are these so-called 'reliable sources'? If your talking about your local nobility who live near the border, they probably want more attention and support in court." She threw down her napkin and stormed out of the dining room, without a glance back to her husband. 

Even when she heard him calling her to come back, she kept walking, until she reached her son's room. She opened the door, and closed it to face Derek's nurses. 

Zelda ordered them out of the room and locked the door behind them. She turned to face her son. He was sitting on the floor, surrounded by his stuffed toys.

Zelda sat down and beckoned Derek to come to her chair. She smoothed Derek's hair from his deep blue eyes. He looked up at her with a curious look that Zelda swore was his father's look. 

"Are you all right Mama?" Derek asked, hugging her around the stomach. "You don't look happy. Did I do something wrong?"

Zelda laughed and picked her son up so that he could sit on her lap. "No silly, you have done nothing wrong. Mama just heard something terrible and she has to see if it can be fixed." 

"Can I help?" Derek asked. He gave Zelda the "innocent-eyed" look.

Zelda laughed and tickled her son. "Sorry sweetie, but this is something that only a grown-up can fix." 

Derek laughed. "OK Mama," he said. Then he hopped down from Zelda's lap and went back to playing with his toys.

Zelda lent back in her chair and looked around at her surroundings. Her son's rooms were around the same size as her own set of rooms. Instead of her lilac and pale blue painted walls, Derek's walls were painted in pale green and yellow. His large four-poster bed was placed opposite the big window that showed Hyrule Field and in the distance, Lon Lon Ranch. There were shelves, after shelves of toys and books. 

Zelda spotted "_Hyrullian Heroes and their Lives". _ "Derek," she said, picking up the book. "What did the sandman look like? The one who gave you this book?"

Derek looked up. "He was in a long, black cloak and I never saw what his face looked like." He picked up a stuffed red horse and held it up to Zelda. "He told me that I was to be a good boy to you and that you can have this." 

Zelda took the toy and brushed its white mane out of its face. The horse had a white diamond on its forehead and socks on all four of its legs. Zelda frowned, why was this horse so familiar? The only other red horse she knew was-

Zelda's eyes widened. Why did this so-called "sandman" want to give her a horse in the same markings as Epona? Unless…

"I have to go now sweetie," Zelda told her son as she made her way to the door. "See you tonight."

"Bye Mama!" said Derek, as he built a stuffed toy pyramid.

Zelda walked to her rooms, checking corners every so often. When she had reached her own rooms, she quickly unlocked the door, entered and locked the door again.

She stared at the toy in her hand. Whoever this person was, Zelda needed to know how he/she knew her so well.

She placed the toy in the chest at the end of her bed, where she kept anything that Link had given her or had reminded her of Link. 

Just as she was about to sit down at her desk for her nightly Journal Writing, Zelda felt a huge stab of pain in her abdomen. The pain was so powerful, she felt herself almost fainting from it. 

Another wave of pain came again, this time, slightly worse. 

_What is going on?_ Zelda thought as she slowly crawled towards the door._ It's too early for the baby to come…_

She used the break between the pains to unlock the door and crawl out of her rooms. A nearby servant saw her and ran over.

"Are you alright your Majesty?" he asked helping Zelda to her feet.

"No…" Zelda gasped as she struggled through another contraction. "I need… healer…baby…" 

"Yes, yes. Right away your Majesty," the servant said as he helped her down the hall towards the only female healer in the palace.

The healer laid down Zelda on to the small cot used for healings and told her to breathe slowly and calmly each time a contraction came. 

"You're going to have to push each time a contraction comes your Majesty," the healer said as she grabbed bandages and hot water for the birth. 

Zelda groaned as another wave of pain came again, it passed as quickly as it came. Then another. Then another.

"Come on Majesty," the healer said as she sat in front of Zelda. "You can do it. Jut keep breathing…"

At last, it was over. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief as the healer cleaned the baby. 

The healer paused as she was cleaning the baby's face. She brought her face close to its chest and a look of shock came over her face.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, concerned of what was wrong. "Is there something wrong?"

The healer looked at Zelda with pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry your Majesty, but your baby girl is dead. Stillborn."

The healer wrapped the baby in a cloth and brought the limp form to Zelda, whose heart was breaking.

Zelda stared at the little dead baby in her arms. "I was going to call it Adalia if it was a girl," she sobbed. "She looks like she is sleeping, doesn't she?"

The healer wiped her eyes with a bandage. "Please your Majesty, you have to inform the King at once."

Zelda absently nodded as she continued to stare at her dead daughter. She held the baby out to the healer. "I will prepare funeral preparations for Adalia I."

The healer took the baby and began to wrap it in bandages. "Do you need help in getting back to your rooms? I will have one of my apprentices help you."

Zelda shook her head. "No thank you," she said as she changed out of her sweat soaked gown and into a simple cotton dress. "I just need to be alone."

**(A.N. I had to do it. Poor Zelda, losing her baby. Oh well, I have some good stuff coming up, so that you guys won't hate me for killing off Adalia.)**


	6. Chapter 6

To Take Chances 

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend of Zelda- Nintendo owns it.**

Zelda paused before knocking on her husband's office door. She didn't want to interrupt his meetings of war tactics, but she had to tell him about his daughter's passing. 

It was the next day and the funeral was to be held that afternoon. Her son Derek was devastated to hear that his baby sister had been stillborn- which broke Zelda's heart once again.

She briskly knocked three times with the door latch. Hurried feet and a tired-looking male servant opened the door. It was the same servant who helped her to the healer the day before.

"Your Majesty!" he whispered as he ushered her inside. "How are you feeling? You're not sick, are you?"

Zelda gave him a grim smile. "No, I wasn't sick. But I'm still not feeling too well from what just happened."

The servant looked confused. "What happened your Majesty?" he said as he led her towards the main rooms. 

Zelda sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs. "Might as well tell you since I'm about to tell the King- I had my baby."

"Congratulations your Majesty!" the servant said, clapping his hands. "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

Zelda stared at her hands that were clasped in her lap. "A girl," she said. "But she was stillborn."

The servant's face turned to the one of sadness. "I'm so sorry your Majesty," he said. He turned towards one of the doors. "I shall get the King for you."

Zelda nodded as the servant closed the door behind himself.

Footsteps and the door opened once again, only Jonah stood there, with an expectant expression on his face. "So, what can I do for you my dear Zelda?"

Zelda looked up at him as he sat himself down into his chair. "I have devastating news Jonah." _Stuff flattery,_ she thought.

Jonah frowned. "It can't be about the war now, isn't it? Look, if it is then-"

"-It's not." Zelda interrupted. "It's about our baby. She was stillborn yesterday."

Jonah's face, to Zelda's horror, turned not to sadness or disbelief, but to bored. "You said that it was a 'she' right?" he said, leaning forward. "Of course, if it was a boy, it would have lived."

Zelda's jaw dropped. "How can you think nothing of this? Your child is dead and you just think that just because it was a girl, she's worth _nothing_?" 

She abruptly stood up out of her chair and purposely walked towards the door that led out to the hall. 

"We will have another child Zelda," Jonah called as she opened the door. "And I will make sure that you conceive a boy."

Slamming the door behind her, Zelda had a sudden urge to crumble onto the floor and cry. 

But she held herself up and started walking. Where, she did not know. She just let herself just walk through the palace.

She came back from her brief daze to find herself in the courtyard. 

Zelda glanced around and sat herself down onto the grass, ignoring her sore abdomen, which has started to shrink. _What am I to do now?_ She thought. _I can't just stay here and be forced to have another child with Jonah._

Zelda looked down at the Triforce mark on the back of her right hand. It glowed dully, the bottom left triangle glowing slightly more than the others. _My guardian Goddess Nayru, watch over my dear daughter Adalia. _

Zelda sat there for a good half hour just playing with the grass while her mind thought about the funeral that was to come in a few hours. _Might as well start to get everyone organized to leave._ She thought as she stood up and made her way to the stables.

The stableman, and friend, Marcus asked her if she was all right, as she walked through the door.

 "I'm fine Marcus," Zelda answered as she checked the horses for the trip to the Karkariko village Graveyard. "I just need to check these horses to see if they're ready for the trip."

Marcus nodded and indicated to the coach horses. "These horses can be ready for anything these days, ever since we just hired that new horse trainer."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "New horse trainer? When did this happen?"

"Your husband, the King, hired him two days ago," Marcus went over to a cabinet near the back of the stables, where the document of sales and such were kept, and took out a sheet of parchment. "Here's the paperwork if you want to take a look."

Zelda took the piece of paper and quickly read through it. It read that the man's name was Michael of Dalloway and that he had been a horse trainer for eight years. 

Zelda nodded and handed Marcus back the parchment. "He seems to be properly trained for the job- what's he like as a person?"

Marcus frowned slightly at the ceiling, thinking. "Mysterious fellow- doesn't talk much. But he has a long scar from his left ear down his left cheek- says that he got it from falling off one of the horses he was training." He paused as he was looking into one of the stalls. "And that's his horse that he uses for travel. He has a warhorse as well, but he insists to keep it in another stable in the nearby village. Strange." 

Zelda looked at the horse Marcus was looking at and saw a beautiful grey horse with white socks and mane. _It's not Epona_, she thought as she bid Marcus goodbye and made her way outside. _Why do I have to obsess about each new servant who comes into our employ? It will not be Link- and never will be. _

A couple of hours later, Zelda was riding the Royal Coach alone towards Karkariko village, watching the people of Hyrule salute, bow or courtesy to their Queen. All of them bore a black piece of material- whether a band around the arm or a piece of clothing. As she was helped down the steps of her Coach, her people had formed a pathway for her to walk up the stairs to the village. 

As she entered the village at the top of the stairs, the whole population had gathered to greet their Queen and to escort her towards the Graveyard. The attendants ahead of her carried a small coffin adorned with white and pink flowers. 

When they had reached the Graveyard, the Priest began the service, asking the Goddesses to look after Princess Adalia Melody I, daughter to King Jonah IV and his wife Queen Zelda I. The attendants placed the coffin into the Royal Tomb and the priest said one last prayer before the service was over. 

Zelda knelt at the Triforce, her family's crest, that was set in stone in the ground outside of the Tomb. She was well aware of the village people staring at her, with pity in their eyes. 

She looked up at them all. "Thank you all for your support," she said. "It is a terrible tragedy to lose one's child and I'm sure some of you know what I am going through."

Some of the women and men nodded slowly in understanding, sadness on their faces. Then, a little girl came forward, holding a yellow flower in her hand. Sitting beside Zelda, she held up the flower to Zelda, offering it to her.

Zelda smiled at the girl as she took the flower. "Thank you," she whispered and gave the girl a hug, much to the girl's surprise. 

Zelda giggled at the girl's look of surprise on her face for being hugged by the Queen of Hyrule. The adults that had stayed behind laughed gently. 

"What is your name?" Zelda asked the girl, as she stood up from her kneeling position. 

The girl spoke but was barely heard.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite hear you," Zelda laughed gently. "Can you repeat that?"

The girl looked Zelda squarely in the eye and squared her shoulders. "Tara," she said. "Tara Silto- my Daddy works at the Inn."

Zelda nodded. "My name is Zelda," she turned to the crowd. "You may all call me what you like, but I hate formalities." 

As she made her way down to the village, Zelda stopped and spoke to several villagers who seemed to be brave enough in their standards to want to talk to her.

"…the King doesn't want to let you starve," Zelda assured a man who had come up to her with the problem of the food shortages in storage. "He just…is very busy in planning a war at the moment."

"A war?!" The man shouted, loud enough for the others to hear. "We're at war with a country? Which one is it?"

Zelda sighed. She was sick of pretending to take her husband's side. Might as well get even with Jonah right now than later. "The King is a very stupid man," Zelda said suddenly, making a few of the villagers gasp. "He is at belief that we are at threat with our neibouring country and friend Termania." More gasps. 

"Will this affect us?" A woman spoke up. "Will we be in danger from the armies?"

Zelda shook her head. "I believe that Jonah wants to march Hyrule's armies into Termania, surprising them into attack."

Murmurs amongst the crowd, then a man spoke up, "Is the King wanting to get us commoners to fight?"

Zelda shook her head again. "No, you are all safe from that threat. Jonah wants only nobly-born men to fight because he is shallow enough to believe that you all are useless- which is _not_ true." 

Outbursts were heard as the villagers talked amongst themselves. Some of them glanced back at Zelda, as if they didn't believe her, but they were getting less and less frequent as the talking got louder. 

Then, Zelda heard one of her attendants calling her name. Turning around, she asked what they wanted. 

"This is treason your Majesty," one of them said as a few of them looked around nervously. "You've got to stop insulting the King."

Zelda glared at them. "You don't understand my situation, do you?" she asked them forcefully. They shook their heads, most of them with a bit of fear in their faces. 

"The King is forcing me to have another child against my will- and before you deny, you had better ask his manservant what he said to me this morning." And with that, Zelda stormed off towards the crowd of villagers. 

**(A.N. I had to get this one over and done with cause I HATE doing funerals and such- they make me feel depressed. But, this story will lighten up and expect more killing- don't worry, you'll rejoice on who dies next.)**


	7. Chapter 7

To Take Chances 

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend of Zelda- the people in Nintendo do, the lucky people.**

A figure stood at the entrance to the graveyard of Karkariko Village, it's dark cloak swirling in the breeze as the moon shone down, casting an eerie glow. It glanced around before entering; it's footsteps making barely any sound in the grass.

It made its way to the Royal Tomb's entrance, where the Triforce symbol was. The person remembered that Zelda had just knelt there hours before, praying for her dead child. 

It knelt down in the same spot and ran a gauntleted hand across the stone carving on the ground. The back of his hand glowed slightly in the night, making the person jerk its hand back inside the cloak.

Then, out of impulse, the person pushed back its hood to reveal a man in his early twenties with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He had a three-inch scar across one cheek and silver hoop earrings on his pointed ears, which glinted in the moonlight. A green hat perched on top of his head- the same hat that he has worn since he was a boy. 

He reached inside his cloak and brought out a small yellow flower, and placed it on the Triforce engraving. 

"I'm sorry about your child Zelda," he said as he stood up again and put his hood back up. "Truly I am."

Just as he was about to walk out of the Graveyard, he touched the Triforce that glowed from under the gauntlet, allowing himself to become capable to receiving mind messages from Zelda.

"I'm ready to talk now Zelda," he said, glancing up at the moon. "I'm not afraid anymore."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Zelda was staring at the same moon as she sat on the window seat in her room. She gave up sleep hours before, and decided to occupy her mind to sewing winter clothes for herself. 

Zelda didn't feel very upset at the moment- on the contrary, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Jonah had decided to march the armies to Termania at first light the next day, and he had put Zelda in charge of Hyrule while he was away. 

"Don't be sympathetic towards those commoners who will ask you for more food," Jonah said as he laid down his rules for Zelda, as if she were a little child. "They have enough already in their stores in their villages."

Remembering that comment, Zelda paused in her sewing. She hated her husband with a passion and she had high hopes that someone would be smart enough to at least kill him and make it look like an accident.

Shaking out the deep maroon velvet cloak that she was working on, Zelda took one last look at the moon before closing the window- for some apparent reason, she felt a little weird when looking at it that night.

Suddenly, Zelda got an image in her mind of a man her age walking through Karkariko Village, his dark cloak swaying around his tall frame. 

"What was that?" she said to herself, leaning against the wall, her unfinished cloak sliding out of her grip and onto the floor. "Who was that?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zelda woke from her troubled sleep by a knocking at her door.

Answering it, Zelda saw that it was her husband, wanting to bid her goodbye.

"I have hoped to stay during this war," Jonah said, fiddling with the gold chain that adorned his travelling cloak. "But matters came out of hand and I had to go. So don't worry about me- I will be fine."

Then he cupped Zelda's face and kissed her roughly, much to Zelda's disgust. 

After Jonah had left and she had closed the door, Zelda quickly rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth twice. 

"Thank the Goddesses that he didn't want anything more of me," Zelda said to herself as she dressed and brushed her hair- a simple pale blue gown and her non-formal crown, which she rarely wore- for today she will start her proper duties as Queen of Hyrule. 

Eating her breakfast the way she wanted and conversing with the servants casually was like a breath of fresh air to Zelda. 

Later, Zelda sat in the Royal Council and shared her views with the men and they listened to every word- one of them even saying that Jonah wouldn't shut up about gaining more land for Sytania from Termania. 

"We need to look into the food situation for the common people," Zelda said, after finishing a discussion about the tax. "I've been talking to a few farmers and they've told me that food produce has been low and that Jonah hasn't done anything about it."

The advisors all muttered between themselves for a moment before one of them spoke, "This is the first we've heard of a food shortage. Will it affect the nobles?"

Zelda glared at the man. "No," she said, her voice hard. "It's only affecting the rest of the people- the people who work the land to feed us all."

More mutters. Sick of waiting for an answer, Zelda spoke, "I propose that we provide more food to the people where there are shortages. We hear their stories and we check to see what food is left in their storages." 

"They'll eat us out of house and home!" one of them burst out. It was the same man who spoke out before. No one followed his complaint. The man, in his forties, looked at the other men in disbelief. "Do you believe this?!"

"If you believe that this system would not work," Zelda said calmly. "Might you want to suggest a different approach?"

The man glared at her. "Let them starve- it's their fault if they don't know how to ration their own food!"

By then, Zelda and the others had had enough. "I want you out of the Council," Zelda said, glaring at the man. "We are all human- wether noble-born or common. And we all need food to eat, so I am trying to help those who are less fortunate." She pointed to the door. "Leave," she commanded.

The man picked up his cloak and slammed the door behind himself, making the table shake slightly. 

The other men around the table looked at her in awe. 

"What?" Zelda asked at the awed faces. "I did what I had to do."

"That man that you just threw out was Jonah's personal advisor," one of the men spoke up. "He constantly told Jonah that common-born folk aren't worth anything. His name was Sacherell."

Zelda nodded to the man. "And what of yours?" she asked.

The men introduced themselves, explaining that they were cautious at first in telling Zelda their names, for they thought that Zelda was as bad as Jonah.

"We all believe that Jonah is making a mistake about Termania," Sir Collin said. "Termania has forever been at war with Sytania, not Hyrule."

Zelda took this information into account. "It's too late now- Jonah has already left for Termania this morning and by tomorrow afternoon, the war would begin." She sighed. "What are we to do about this?"

The men looked at each other uneasily. "Since all of us really never wanted Jonah on the throne, we wanted to be rid of him as soon as possible," Kenrith of Melaina said quietly. "So we-" he paused, looking around the room. He got out of his chair and opened the door, looked around and closed it again, stuffing a handkerchief into the keyhole. Meanwhile, two others were closing the windows, shutters and curtains, making the room go into darkness. Zelda impatiently lit a branch of candles and sat back down onto her seat and waited for the men to sit down and tell her what they had started. 

When they had all sat down again, Kenrith started again. "We hired an assassin to kill the King," he whispered to Zelda. 

Zelda's eyes widened. It was almost exactly what she had wished the night before. "Good work," she whispered, loud enough for all of them to hear, but soft enough so that the men had to lean forward to hear it properly. "You will be rewarded in time."

The men all looked relieved at her acceptance to their news. 

"Shall we call this an end to the meeting?" Zelda suggested as she and the men opened up the room again. "We need to enjoy this lovely day while it lasts."

The men laughed and bid their goodbyes to her and left. 

**(A.N. THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS REVIEWED!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL HEAPS!!! I'm sorry that I have left you with a cliffie- sometimes I hate doing that to people.  The story is going to get better, and there's some extra darkness added in the next few chapters that I'm working on. Can't say any more, you'll just have to wait!) **


	8. Chapter 8

To Take Chances 

**Chapter 8 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Zelda- Nintendo does.**

Weeks passed and Zelda had been kept updated by couriers and messengers on the war. Three battles have been fought and Termania have won two of them. According to some of the messengers, the Hyrule army wasn't as strong as it used to be- for most of the noble-born men and older boys were inexperienced with their weapons. There were losses to both sides- but Hyrule had suffered the most. 

Much to Zelda's annoyance, Jonah was remaining alive by staying within his tent while the armies that he was supposed to be leading were fighting without him. 

Ruling the kingdom proved difficult, due to Jonah's lack of interest in the common folk. Zelda spoke and dealt with leaders and heads of villages and small towns of Hyrule, making sure that she gained support for herself. Zelda was appalled with the state of some of the villages and towns of the common folk she visited- the houses were almost falling apart in front of her very eyes and the lack of supplies gave the villagers an unhealthy thin look. Zelda tried her best in helping her fellow Hyrulians by negotiating with the other fellow countries to sell Hyrule large supplies of food. 

One morning, Zelda received a letter from a courier in the colours of Termania, to her surprise. 

Opening it, it held a message that surprised Zelda even more: 

Your King is not a wise man. He will not live to see Hyrule again. We know all about your troubles Queen of Hyrule. We wish to help you in overcoming your suffering. We know our men will do their duty as you will do yours. 

There was no signature to tell Zelda who wrote the letter. But it gave her energy for her already tired body; for she was finding it more and more difficult to fall asleep at night, and had resort to sitting on her window seat and stare at the moon and stars and let her mind wander.

Getting up from her place at the table, she thanked the servants for their service and walked towards the Royal Council Room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We have allies!" Zelda announced after she and the other Council members had closed the windows and covered the holes. "Termania wants to help us in our goal." She showed them the letter.

When all of the men had looked at the letter, Zelda took her chance. "This is an opportunity gentlemen. We still hold a firm tie with this country because of their knowledge of my suffering." 

The men nodded, knowing full well of how Zelda suffered. 

One man raised his hand and Zelda indicated him to speak. "The courier that gave you the letter, did he look suspicious?" Milton of Sharpton asked. "Did he behave as a normal courier and stand at the door until you asked him to come forward?"

Zelda frowned down at the letter. "The courier did stand at the door until I asked him to come forward, but he looked at me straight in the eye with confidence." She paused, then asked. "Do any of you know of the traditions in etiquette in Termania?" 

Two of the men raised their hands and Zelda let them speak. 

"Their etiquette towards nobles and royals differ slightly to ours," Ronald of Reynolds said. **(A.N. Sorry if this is a lame name, but I'm running out of names for these guys!)**. 

Kenrith of Melaina nodded towards Ronald. "It's a bit more relaxed and the nobles are actually more friendly towards the common folk than their own friends."

"No wonder Termania has a larger army than us," Zelda said. The population of commoners to nobles was around twenty to one, so no wonder Termania was able to win those last few battles with ease. 

Ronald smiled slightly. "And that's why they're more populated than us as well- some nobles even marry commoners. I even heard once that one of the Kings married a common maid that worked in the palace, years back." 

The men all began talking at once, all sharing their experiences with the country Termania and their culture. Not once, Zelda noticed, the men sounded or looked angry or uncomfortable. 

"So this means that we have no problem in Termania helping us with our goal?" Zelda said, interrupting the chatter.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

Zelda grinned. Now all she had to do was wait it out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zelda was just about to climb into her bed when a familiar voice called her name. She listened hard, wondering who (or what) it was.

_"Zelda…."_ The voice called. _"I'm ready to talk now Zelda…."_

"Who are you?" Zelda called out softly. "What do you want?"

"It's me…Link…I have missed you so much…" 

"Link?" Zelda whispered, gripping her bed sheets and looking out her window. "_My_ Link?"

"Yes…I wish to see you, but I am not sure if you are alone…" 

"I am alone Link," Zelda said, standing up and walking towards the window seat and sitting down. "But where _are_ you?"

There was a pause. _"I cannot tell you…but are you able to make it towards the courtyard… The one where we first met?"_

"Yes Link!" Zelda whispered. "I'll meet you there."

Zelda sighed and grinned. At last! She was to meet her Link after almost six years of separation.

Zelda looked around her wardrobe for the perfect dress and gave up. _Who cares?_ She thought as she took out her favourite violet and white dress with a sash on the front showing her family's crest and guardian, the Triforce and the Red Phoenix.  Grabbing one of her numerous cloaks, she carefully wrapped herself so that only her head showed, for she didn't want any one to know where she was going or what she was up to. 

Climbing down the stairs that lead towards the door to the courtyard, Zelda's breath caught into her throat and for an instant, she wanted to run back to her rooms and hide under her bed covers. 

Clutching the door handle, Zelda took a deep breath and opened the door, keeping her head down, her eyes staring at the grass.

Hearing no sound that was of footsteps, Zelda looked up curiously and peered into the darkness, wondering if she had been hallucinating back in her room. 

Moving towards the steps that led towards the window that looked into the throne room, Zelda sat down and wondered what to do next.

"Where are you Link?" Zelda whispered, as her eyes got used to the darkness. "Were you just a figment of my imagination?"

_"As if I would be…"_

Zelda looked up and saw a dark figure walk into the courtyard via the archway, it's cloak swirling around its tall frame.

"Link?" Zelda said, standing up. "Is it really you?"

"It's me," he said, walking towards her. 

Zelda sprinted towards him and grabbed him around the neck while Link put his arms around her waist and swung her around. The both of them oblivious to the world for the moment.

When her feet were on the ground, Zelda took a good look at her lover's face. Her eyes were drawn suddenly to the three-inch scar on his left cheek, near his ear. 

Before she could ask about it, Zelda was drawn into a passionate kiss by Link. It felt so right to her; being in Link's arms again was like a breath of fresh air once again- only this time, it felt _wonderful_.

"Do you know how much I missed kissing you?" Link rasped, after the kiss ended. He cupped one side of Zelda's face and ran a thumb over her cheek. "I hope this moment never ends."

Zelda sighed. "Me neither."

Link looked up at the castle. "It's been a while since I've set foot in this place- has anything changed?" 

Zelda smiled bitterly. "Unless you count Jonah's disgusting taste in decoration, then nothing else has changed." She paused. "Well, one thing has changed." She looked up at Link and her smile disappeared. "You have a son Link. You remember when I was pregnant and we were deciding names one day? I wanted to tell you then that the child I was carrying was yours, but I couldn't."

Link's face went thoughtful. "The son who we chose the name of Derichio all those years ago? Derek?" His face suddenly lit up. "I remember now. I used to visit him as the "Sandman" and tell him stories if he was awake. But that was almost three months ago." He sighed. "I thought that he was yours and _his majesty's_ child." Link made "his majesty" sound like a rude word. "So now I know where Derek got his good looks from."

Zelda playfully hit him in the arm. "So _you're_ the infamous Sandman that Derek won't stop talking about?" she said, laughing. "I send my thanks for that wonderful book you gave him- it's the perfect thing in putting Derek to sleep."

Link nodded grinning, then suddenly turned serious. "Zelda, I have to tell you why I was away for all those years. Why I have been blocking you from talking to me through our Triforce pieces."

**(A.N. That's all for now folks!!! Let's hope that school doesn't sap my time out completely, cause I want to finish this story as soon as possible. Cause, as I had said before, I HATE leaving cliffies. But, I have to leave it on that note because I have a LOT of homework to do. [Damn teachers!])******


	9. Chapter 9

To Take Chances 

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda and related characters- not little ****ol****' me.**

Zelda braced herself for the worst as Link took a deep breath and began his story…

Six years previously… 

"Do you take this man as your husband; to love and obey, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" The priest asked Zelda, as the guests at the wedding stared at the couple standing at the alter.

Zelda gritted her teeth and answered the priest with a simple "I do" with slight sarcasm that only Link could pick up.

The priest raised his arms. "Then I proclaim Prince Jonah of Sytania and Princess Zelda of Hyrule husband and wife under the eyes of the three Goddesses." He smiled at the couple. "You may kiss the bride."

Link shut his eyes, not wanting to witness the love of his life being forced to kiss someone else.

He fiddled with the edge of his formal tunic, as he stood next to a pillar. As Zelda's new bodyguard, he was meant to protect her from any form of threat that could come her way. Link just wished that he could get rid of Jonah as a possible threat. But the guy wasn't cruel to Zelda and he almost included Link in his conversations with other nobles.

But there was always a nag at the back of Link's head whenever Jonah came to visit Zelda. Something was definitely off about Jonah of Sytania.

Cheers and clapping pulled Link out of his thoughts and looked up. The couple was walking back down the aisle as the guests cheered their future King and Queen. Link could feel Zelda's annoyance through their connection with the Triforce.

_"Where are you Link?" _She asked with her power.

_"On your left, near the pillars…I'm following you without being seen, remember?_" Link joked as he made his way quietly in the shadows as he saw Zelda throw him a sad smile and quickly turned back as she and Jonah walked out through the large, double doors of the Temple of Time to the outside, where more cheers erupted.

Link quickly slid through a hidden door and made his way towards the carriage that would take them back to the castle. There was no honeymoon planned for the newly-weds; the council and the King wanted to put Jonah to work as soon as possible.

Sitting down, he heard another message from Zelda: "_Get me out of here! It's bad enough that I have to marry this dickhead, but why did I have to wear this corset?!"_

Link laughed out loud, which made the driver of the carriage turn and stare at him in confusion. Waving him off, Link walked to the back of the carriage and sat down on the baggage shelf that stuck out.

_"I think I'll just leave you there to deal with the common folk."_ He answered. _"Just make sure that you don't trip over your skirt like you did last night!"_

_"Oh SHUT UP_ _Link! Last night stays between you and me. You have no idea how much this is ticking me off- Jonah is constantly pulling my arm like I'm his personal dog!"_

Link grinned at that thought, making sure that Zelda knew that he was smiling. Last night was still in his mind. They had slept together. Full stop. Nothing can change that- Link had taken advantage of her when she was sad and vulnerable- but she was the one who had come to his arms that night, not him.

Link looked up and saw the crowd bustle towards the carriage; the royal couple was making their way towards the carriage.

Straightening up, Link looked around for any suspicious-looking people who wanted to do Zelda harm. Seeing no danger, he mingled along with the crowd.

A sharp jab suddenly came through Link's arm and he wondered what it was about. Raising an eyebrow, Link found the source:

"I know you want this over and done with- but trying to gain my sympathy by jolting pain through my arm isn't exactly the right way to do it."

"I just wanted you to feel what kind of torture I'm going through- and I've barely been married to this low-life for ten minutes when he starts to enforce spouse violence on me!"

"Bit early for a divorce now, isn't it?" Link commented.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Zelda threatened.

"And what?" Link curiously asked. "You'll cover me in kisses?"

Link heard her scowl as the royal couple stood in front of the carriage. Jonah was waving to the cheering crowd and a group of young- and some middle-aged- women formed a group in front of Zelda.

"Throw the bouquet!" They shouted, some of them desperately.

Zelda turned around, a fake smile on her face. She threw the bouquet over her shoulder into the screaming group of women.

They scrabbled furiously, some of them throwing slaps and kicks. Then, eventually, a young woman of around twenty stood up, all bruised and battered, holding the bouquet high as if it was some trophy. The crowd cheered while the rest of the women who missed out on the bouquet scowled and muttered curses.

Link sat down next to the driver of the carriage as the royal couple walked inside the compartment, with Jonah closing the door after one last wave.

"Let's go," Link told the driver.

The driver nodded and urged the horses in a lively trot towards the castle.

The banquet that was held in the royal couple's honour seemed to last forever in Link's point of view. He leaned against the wall that was behind the dais where Zelda and Jonah sat.

Jonah's parents, the King and Queen of Sytania and Zelda's father, the King of Hyrule, sat on either side of the couple.

Link could feel Zelda's annoyance and boredom as the night wore on. There was music playing from the orchestra in front of the ballroom, but no one seemed to want to dance unless one of the royals decided to stand up and bother to dance.

Link rolled his eyes, wanting some entertainment. He walked towards Zelda's chair and held out a hand.

"May I have this dance your highness?" he asked formally, hiding a smile.

Zelda's face showed calmness as she took his hand. "You may have this dance Sir Link."

Still holding her hand, Link led her to the dance floor as the orchestra struck up a waltz.

Having had learnt how to dance months before from lessons conducted by Zelda, Link felt comfortable in his steps as the guests watched.

Both he and Zelda wanted to stand closer as they danced, but public etiquette and the fear of their secret relationship being revealed kept them at a distance enough so that their arms only touched.

"Thanks for saving me," Zelda murmured, as other couples made their way towards the dance floor. "I thought I was going to die from boredom from having to put up with Jonah's long-winded conversations."

Link grinned. "Your welcome highness."

The song changed to a livelier tune as more couples flowed onto the dance floor, including the King and Queen of Sytania.

Link noticed that it was beginning to get a little crowded as he kept bumping his elbow into people. Then, he noticed something interesting: Jonah was dancing, but with a young noble woman who's dress was considered quite revealing, as it was cut low to show a good portion of her bust.

Jonah seemed to enjoy having the woman as a partner, because each time he said something, she would giggle and twirl a piece of hair in her hand, like she had no brain.

Link saw him lean down and whisper something into the woman's ear. The woman giggled and turned red as she nodded. Link turned away as Jonah looked around for anyone looking in his direction.

Zelda noticed Link's quick turn of his head. "What is it?" she asked.

Link looked down at her, wondering if he should tell her. He knew that she wouldn't care if Jonah slept with ten women in one night, but he didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"Nothing Zelda," Link said. "Just a couple of admirers giving me the look of wanting."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "And you probably enjoyed it."

Link put the look of thoughtfulness on his face. "Well… now that you've mentioned it…" He grinned.

Zelda playfully stepped onto his foot as they continued dancing.

Link took a quick glance to where he saw Jonah last. He was nowhere to be seen.

He looked down at Zelda and felt the need to hold her in his arms, close to his body. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Zelda looked up startled, but then grinned. "Why not? I haven't been exactly faithful so far."

Link smiled back. "Meet you at the usual place?"

Zelda nodded and curtseyed to him, in the manner of a polite noblewoman thanking her dance partner for the dance. Then turned around and walked away towards the dais.

Link made his way towards the main doorway, where the guards gave him the nod of exit.

Walking towards the small courtyard where they first met, Link thought about what would happen to Zelda and his relationship after the wedding celebrations had ended. She would have to eventually sleep with Jonah so as to produce an heir to the Hyrullian and Sytanian combined throne.

Link sighed as he opened the doorway to the small courtyard. He could hear the gentle trickle of the small stream that ran around the edge of the courtyard. The moon shone down and lit up the gardens with it's pale light.

A gentle tap on his shoulder made him turn. There Zelda stood, her white wedding dress glowing slightly in the moonlight. Link smiled, but Zelda didn't smile back.

"What's wrong Zelda?" Link asked, cupping her cheek with his hand.

Zelda looked at Link, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "I'm going to become pregnant Link, very soon. Maybe tonight."

Link froze, stunned. "What…? How can you know?"

Zelda forcefully brushed the tears off her face. "What do you think the Triforce is used for other than communication? It told me with a premonition into the future of me having a son."

Link looked at his feet, letting go of Zelda's face. He felt an over-whelming feeling of hate for a second, but it disappeared as soon as it came. He took a breath and turned back to face Zelda again. "Well, this is unexpected. Did the Triforce tell you who the father was?" Link's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Zelda glared at Link. "It didn't tell me who the father was, just me and a little boy who I called my son. We were sitting in this very garden and he was picking flowers." Her face softened. "And I thought you'd have more sense to know that I'd never lie to you."

Back to Present…

"But I had to lie, otherwise Jonah would've found out and would've banished me and Derek." Zelda said, gripping her dress nervously.

Link looked at her. "It's alright Zelda, I'd already forgiven you by the end of the conversation."

Six Years Previously…

Link sighed. In his mind, he was thinking that the Triforce might have a glitch and could've been telling tales. But he wasn't sure in how to answer to this type of situation.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll sort through this." Link replied looking at Zelda.

Zelda smiled slightly. "I can't be gone long Link- Jonah would be wondering where I went." Sarcasm over-powered her words, as she walked closer to Link until their bodies were almost touching. "I'm going to miss this."

Link wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her securely to his chest. "So will I." He said, then pressed his lips to Zelda's.

**(A.N. MWAHAHAHA!!!! A cliffy! I love these now! But what comes next will be kinda obvious, so don't come after me with pitchforks and torches if you don't like the next chapter.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A.N. I'm back! Another chapter to this complicated story. Before I go on, I have some comments I need to say:**

**The person who accused me of ignoring their suggestion of not letting Zelda and Link sleep together had better re-do their reading lessons: IT WAS A FLASHBACK!!!! They don't sleep with each other in the future, but they did ONCE in the past. Besides, where did Zelda and Link's son Derek come from? The stork?)**

**To Take Chances**

**Chapter 10**

Zelda felt an enormous amount of weight fall off her shoulders as she and Link sat on the stairs in the courtyard, watching the stars and moon. She felt almost complete- but the prospect of having to kill her husband still nagged the back of her head.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"How long are you staying in Hyrule for?"

"Until morning- I have unfinished business to attend to tomorrow."

Zelda sighed. She knew that Link had made a new life for himself in another country- he had told her that he was a local hunter and gatherer for a village on the other side of the Lost Woods.

He had assured her that he wasn't married or had a lover, which calmed Zelda immensely.

Link noticed the stricken look on Zelda's face. "Don't worry, I'll be back by sundown."

Zelda smiled at him, knowing full well what Link said was not the thing that was worrying her. "Thank you," she whispered as Link wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She reached up and stroked the scar on Link's cheek. "How did you get this?"

"A Wolfos thought I was his next meal," Link replied. "He scratched me across the face before I killed him with my sword."

Zelda shook her head. "You probably accidentally cut yourself as you were playing with your sword," she said, teasing.

Link raised an eyebrow. "You make a mockery of my honour? Your majesty, how could you?"

Zelda nudged Link in his side. "Whatever you say," she said. "Just don't let your egotistical mind get too big."

"That'll never happen," Link replied, as a pair of fireflies flew by.

Zelda yawned and stretched as she stood. "I might as well get some rest," she muttered as she rubbed her eyes. "I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, concerning my husband."

Link's face showed the look of confusion. "Concerning your husband?" he said. "Isn't he at the war? That's what I heard. Is he fighting or is he just staying at the back of the line, like a coward?"

Zelda smiled. "He's the biggest coward I've ever known, because what you just said about him staying at the back of the line is true." She sighed. "I have a matter of utmost confidentiality that I can't even tell you for fear of someone hearing."

Link's face fell. "You don't trust me?"

"I'm sorry Link- I'll tell you when the time is right." Zelda kissed him on the cheek. "I'd better turn in." She began to walk away.

Link jogged up to her and scooped her up into his arms and swung her around, kissing her passionately. "What about my goodbye?" he said as he put Zelda down.

Zelda grinned and tweaked Link's nose. "Goodnight Link," she replied as she quietly opened the door leading to a hallway to her rooms. "I'll see you soon."

Zelda closed the door behind her and leaned against it, sighing with contentment. She glanced around her, making sure that no one was walking down the hallway, before making her way towards her rooms.

After locking her rooms' doorway after entering, Zelda made her way towards the large window where she often sat to think and dwell. Zelda sat and looked out onto the night, noticing a lone rider on his horse making his way towards the Lost Woods.

Zelda smiled; she knew it was Link, for her Triforce on the back of her hand glowed a little brighter as she kept her focus on the rider until she lost sight of him.

A knock suddenly sounded on her door, frightening Zelda from her thoughts.

She lit a candle and threw a dressing gown on over her dress, while messing up her hair, making it seem that she had been sleeping moments before.

She unlocked and opened the door to reveal a sleepy servant.

"Your Majesty," the servant croaked. "I have urgent news from the Royal Council, who wish to have your presence in an emergency meeting in the Conference Room."

Zelda nodded to the servant. "I will be there in a moment," she replied. "I just need to get something."

Zelda closed and locked the door. She changed into a clean plain-looking green dress and brushed her hair. She wrapped a white shawl over her shoulders before walking out of the door, carrying a lit candle in its holder.

Opening the door of the Conference Room, Zelda immediately saw that there was a problem. Several of the men were pacing around the room, their hands gripped tightly together behind their backs. A couple of them were muttering to themselves, obviously upset.

"Now will someone tell me what the urgent news is?" Zelda said, startling the Councilmen into bowing awkward bows.

"It's horrible your Majesty," Kenrith said. "The assassin we hired- he has been brutally murdered by one of the King's Guard."

Zelda gripped the sides of the table. "And what of Jonah? Does he know?"

The men glanced at each other until Rupert spoke up: "The assassin was carrying the letter of instructions with him- signed by all of us. Now his Majesty wants us all executed for treason and he believes that you were the one who thought up the idea." He swallowed nervously. "He's begun his journey home right now- he will be back by early afternoon tomorrow."

Zelda's forehead began to sweat. "This is not happening- it just can't!" she muttered as she leaned her head in her hands, staring at the polished surface of the wooden table.

"Well it just did, your Majesty," one of the men said. "And we're all going to pay with our heads."

Zelda gripped the edge of the table with one hand while running a hand through her hair with the other. Thoughts ran through her head of horrible images of how Jonah was going to make her pay. Then, a mere miracle suddenly came to her. An idea.

"Gentlemen," she began. "Please sit and let's put our heads together so we can think of a way to get out of this mess. I have an idea that could start us off, but I'm not sure if it's effective." Zelda then had one of the men write down each of the ideas that came to mind of the Council, even if they were small ideas.

"My idea is that I accuse his Royal Rodent Self of adultery, while I pay some of his female staff to stand trial against him." Zelda took a breath. "And I know for a fact that Jonah hasn't been faithful to the marriage, so I'm determined to seek out his lover- or lovers- and use them to destroy him by having him plead guilty on the charge of adultery, thus having myself appointed the sole ruler and having him banished from this land forever."

Zelda paused to look around at the astonished faces staring at her attentively. Then, one by one, they smiled.

"That's a brilliant idea your Majesty," one of the men who was responsible for writing down the ideas of the Council. "I'm writing every detail."

Zelda received many compliments to her plan, but she still wasn't satisfied.

"Well, gentlemen," she said. "We need more ideas and plans- we need a Plan B and several more after that just in case the plans before don't work accordingly."

It was an intense few hours as the men of the Council threw in their ideas on how to advert the death sentence, many of them suggesting faking their own deaths and living in another country under new names.

"But what about your families?" Zelda asked after listening to the elaborate idea of faking one's death. "Have you thought about them? The grief they'll suffer? Their security?"

The men glanced at each other and bowed their heads.

Zelda sighed. "I guess not," she answered her own question.

"Your majesty, we have run out of ideas," Rupert spoke up. "We have no choice but to follow your original plan and make it as successful as possible."

Zelda rubbed her eyes and yawned. Daylight was starting to break and she was exhausted from the eventful night.

"We shall discuss this plan later after we have had our rest," she said, standing up. "At 8 O'clock, we will begin to break this plan down to the finest detail so that _nothing_ will go wrong."

The men nodded and followed the Queen out of the room.

_"And the sun will shine, _

_Follow the light._

_Your heart will guide you,_

_To the end of your flight."_

Zelda gently sang her son's favourite lullaby as he settled down to sleep for the night.

Zelda missed having to spend time with her son, but running a country with the prospect of being executed by her husband kept her from seeing Derek, who was now six and was growing taller and more handsome by the day- _just like his father_, Zelda commented to herself.

Zelda took a chance to gaze at the face of her son, wondering what he was dreaming about in his sleep. Zelda hoped that he was flying amongst the clouds with exotic birds, away from the troubles brewing between her and Jonah.

After quietly closing her son's room's door behind her, Zelda quickly made her way towards the Council Room, where she was to converse with three maids who her Councilmen had found who claimed to have had slept with Jonah- and one of them was pregnant.

"Tell me again- Sari, was it? – When was your encounter with his Majesty?" Marcus asked the youngest maid, who looked around 15, and was visibly pregnant.

Sari fiddled with the hemming of her dress. "It was around five months ago, I was cleaning up around his office when he came in and offered me a chance to have a secured future." She rolled her eyes. "As you can see, what that encounter has gotten me into."

Zelda twisted a handkerchief in her hands under the table, away from visible eyes. Although to the men and the maids, Zelda looked calm and collected, inside she was writhing with rage and thoughts of painful revenges towards Jonah came to her mind as she listened to the interviews between the Councilmen and the maids.

"…And that's what happened." The last of the maids said. "I didn't mean any harm towards the marriage, but he had this influence that causes you to never refuse what the King asks of you."

Zelda glanced at the maid. "What sort of influence?"

The maid bowed her head in protocol. "I don't know your Majesty- I can hardly remember. All of us say that he has this sort of power that makes you believe every word the King says."

Zelda thought back to her wedding night and the time where Jonah had cornered her that fateful night Adalia was conceived. All she remembered was that she had drunk a drink that Jonah had handed to her and lost all sense of thought- and memory.

"It is not a power," Zelda said. "It was a drug. You girls have been drugged and tricked into sleeping with Jonah- and you are not the only ones." She took a breath. "I was also a victim of his memory drug."

The maids covered their mouths in shock. "Oh no your Majesty! You cannot have! You are too strong-willed; you would've fought!"

Zelda shook her head. "I have something to ask of you three- do you wish to bring your information forth to the Royal Court for proof in the accusation of adultery against Jonah?"

The maids all nodded their agreement to Zelda. "We won't let you down your Majesty," Sari said. "And I can double my proof by having my baby checked by a healer to prove it's real father- the King."

Zelda stood and smiled thinly. "Good," she said. "I will see all of you in the late morning to present our case to Court." She glanced at the Councilmen. "At 10 O'clock, the trial of the charge of adultery towards Jonah will commence."

**("Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day! I've left you in a cliffie! Everything's going my way!" Based on the Oklahoma musical song "Oh What A Beautiful Morning".) ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

(A.N. Hey everybody! Another Chappie for you lot! Hope you enjoy- I know I did while I was writing it cause it's good!)

**To Take Chances**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Zelda- Nintendo owns all things good like Zelda**

Zelda dressed herself in her finest Hyrule clothes- a full-length dress with the Triforce and family crest of the red Phoenix embroidered on the removable apron on the front of the skirt. She wore her dress armour on her shoulders, clearly for decoration only. The last part of her dressage was the simple crown which sat across her forehead, the red jewel burning with the inner fire which had protected many generations of princesses and queens in the Hyrule royal family.

Zelda took a deep breath before exiting her room to begin her long trek towards the Public Chamber where the trial would commence.

Zelda knew that Jonah would be arriving early afternoon- by then he would've been proven guilty by the jury personally chosen by her Councilmen and arrested on the spot. Zelda knew that the people of her country would not object the banishment of the King- for he had treated them with absolutely no respect.

Zelda took a breath to regain her posture before the doorman opened the door and announced her presence. Zelda walked over to the dais where a long table was set up with her Councilmen sitting either side of a single throne- hers.

On the right of the dais was another long table where ten jury members were to be seated. They all rose as Zelda walked past them, bowing or curtseying in respect. To the left of the dais was a small table where a scribe sat, quill, ink and parchment at the ready to record the Royal Court's proceedings. In front of the dais were some of the townsfolk of the villages that Jonah had neglected until Zelda stepped in and saved their way of life.

When Zelda reached the dais, all of her Councilmen stood and bowed, as was protocol.

Once Zelda had sat, one of her Councilmen stood and said, "Let the trial begin".

Zelda stood. "I wish to bring forth evidence to prove that my husband, King Jonah of Sytania, has been committing adultery on several occasions." Zelda turned toward the Councilman who had spoken before. "You may bring forward the first witness."

For three hours, the three maids each said their part, including a nervous Sari who was clearly stressed on being surrounded by official-looking people.

"…And you say that you cannot remember the night you slept with his Majesty?" a Councilman asked.

Sari glanced at Zelda who gave her an encouraging look. Sari looked back at the Councilman. "No, I-I don't. I don't remember a thing."

"What is you belief of what happened that night if you don't remember it?"

Sari swallowed. "I believe his Majesty drugged me. I remember him giving me a drink of wine and the next minute, I wake up with my clothes on the floor and his Majesty gone."

The Councilman glanced at Zelda, who gave him the signal that she may ask the next question.

Zelda took a breath. "Do you have a healer's opinion on the child you're carrying's father?"

Sari nodded and placed a hand on her expanding belly. "She said that it is definitely his Majesty's child. And she has the documents to prove it."

"And may we have the documents?" Zelda questioned.

Sari nodded again. "She's waiting outside the door with the documents."

A guard opened the entranceway door and escorted a middle-aged woman in a healer's uniform of the palace. Zelda recognised her as the woman who had delivered her stillborn child months before.

The woman, clearly shaking with nerves, moved forward to stand beside Sari. She held out a hand with a wad of official-looking papers. "Here are the documents your Majesty," she said.

Zelda held out a hand and the healer stepped forward and placed them into Zelda's palm.

Zelda glanced through them and saw the recordings of what the healer did to determine the baby's father. There was even a document commenting on the baby's gender. Zelda smiled grimly. It was to be a girl.

Zelda looked at Sari. "There is a document in here stating that what you have told us is true. That is all that we needed to know." Zelda paused as she passed the documents to one of her Councilmen who in turn passed them onto a member of the jury. Zelda secretly kept the document about the baby's gender to herself.

A Councilman on the far left stood. "There will be a short recess for the jury to come to a verdict. It will be heard in a half hour."

Zelda breathed in deeply as the members of the jury stood and filed out into a side room. She just hoped that it would all turn out well.

Zelda glanced at the hourglass that perched at the head of her table. _Almost time_, she thought. She wondered if Jonah was going to burst into the room at any minute and cause a raucous. If the villagers caused any harm to Jonah- or killed him- Zelda would be all thumbs. But she didn't have enough time to imagine the sort of horror Jonah would have inflicted upon him, for the jury had been called back into the Public Chamber to deliver their verdict.

Silence was instantaneous as a single member stood, a piece of parchment clutched in his hand. Zelda recognised him as a head of a village who she had helped restock the food stores, saving their village.

The man coughed to clear his throat. "We, the jury, have reached a verdict." He paused.

"You may say your verdict jury," a Councilman said, gesturing for the man to continue.

The man took a breath. "We believe that his Majesty, King Jonah of Sytania, is guilty of adultery, meaning annulment of his marriage to our Queen Zelda of Hyrule and having nothing further to do with our country."

Zelda almost lost it in containing her glee as the villagers cheered. She settled in a satisfactory smile as she watched the villagers hug and kiss each other in celebration. She knew it was not protocol, but she badly wanted to join in the celebrations.

A villager looked at Zelda and started clapping. Others joined in and soon it was a cheering squad of well-wishers towards her goodwill. Zelda blushed and held up her hands to quieten the cheers. "Thank you all for helping me. Our country is now going to be a better place, for a dark time has, once again, been ended!" Cheers erupted once again.

I wish you could see this Link! I have for once defeated a bad guy by myself! Zelda rubbed the back of her hand, where the Triforce glowed.

Congratulations Zelda- I will see you soon so we can celebrate together. Link responded.

The celebrations were in full swing an hour after the verdict was read. Zelda was just starting to get into the spirit of things when the doorway slammed open. There Jonah stood, looking livid as he scanned the room for someone in particular. His gaze found Zelda and Zelda knew that he was after her.

He started to walk forward but was stopped in his tracks by a burly guard.

"What do you want?" Jonah snapped, glaring up at the guard.

The guard signalled to his other guards and they surrounded Jonah, one of them with rope in his hand.

"You Sir are under arrest due to charges of adultery. Your punishment is annulment of your marriage to our Queen, and due to this, you are no longer welcome to our country." The guard with the rope moved forward.

Jonah simply smiled as he stood there. "But what about my son? Would he be banished along with myself? I hope not, for he is the heir to two thrones."

Zelda stepped forward. "Actually, Jonah," Zelda said his name as if it was befouling her mouth. "Derek is not your son." There, I said it. She thought.

Jonah laughed and pointed a finger at Zelda. "Then you claim that you have committed adultery!"

Zelda calmly looked at Jonah. "No," she said. "I was already pregnant when we were married. And there's no law to say that I cannot have relations with other men before I marry."

Jonah's jaw dropped. "Who is the father?" He demanded.

The crowd's curious looks made Zelda's hands sweat. Should she say more? Would they still support her if she revealed Derek's real father's name? He had saved them all from something bigger and much more dangerous than Jonah, so what was Zelda going to lose if she told the people of Hyrule that the heir to the throne was sired between the Queen and the Hero of Time?

Zelda took a breath. "The father of Prince Derek is-"

"-Me," said a voice at the back of the Public Chamber.

Zelda whirled around to find the crowd parting a pathway for someone who was obviously respected. Then, to Zelda's delight, Link stepped forward, his blue eyes full of courage.

Zelda hid a smile as she watched Jonah's expression turn from annoyance to fury as Link stepped up to stand beside Zelda.

"YOU!" Jonah screeched as he launched himself forward. The guards tried to grab onto him but he was too quick. Producing a dagger, Jonah chopped the air as he scrambled towards Link, obviously untrained in the areas of wielding a blade.

Link pushed Zelda aside and pulled out his sword. "Listen, Jonah-"

"-Don't you DARE call me that, commoner!" Jonah spat. "I told you to stay away, but you didn't listen-"

"-I had to come back!" Link dodged Jonah's attempt to cut his face as the crowd moved away, forming a circle. "Zelda needed me more than ever because she had had enough of your horrible ways!"

Jonah laughed- an evil laugh. "I was being a model husband- just ask any of these peasants!"

The crowd shouted out protests at being called such a lowly title. Some of the men moved forward beside Link, each of them producing daggers and knives. Link looked at them and thanked them in turn, but they all quickly dived to dodge Jonah's tackle.

Link fell to the floor, but as he was getting up, he saw Jonah lying on the floor at the feet of the men- a knife protruding out of his abdomen. One of the men shook his head. "What a mess," he commented, then turned away and walked back into the crowd. Zelda noticed that his knife that he had before was gone.

Zelda moved forward and stood over Jonah as he struggled to breath. "You disgusting pig," she whispered, loud enough for Jonah to hear. "I hope you rot in hell."

Jonah wetly coughed, blood trickling out of the side of his mouth. His clothes became stained with blood that refused to stop flowing from the wound. Eventually, Jonah took one last rattling breath and died.

The crowd stared at Jonah's body as if it was a dead rat.

Zelda ordered the guards to take the body and leave it in the Desert of the West for it to be food for the vultures and other creatures.

With that done, Zelda encouraged the celebrations to continue, for their unwanted King was, at last, dead.

As the tunes of a band started up and the grog was handed out, Zelda rested a hand on Link's arm. Her eyes told him to follow her.

Link nodded as Zelda led him towards a side doorway. It led to a set of stairs that ended up in a main hallway. Zelda opened one of the doors and indicated to Link to enter before her.

Link glanced around the room and saw that it was a child's room, and sitting in the centre of the room with his nanny was his son Derek.

Zelda signalled the nanny to leave as she surveyed what happened before her.

Link knelt beside the child. "Hello Derek- remember me?"

Derek stared at Link, deep in thought. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Sandman!" he exclaimed grabbing Link into a hug. "You came back!"

Zelda sat down beside her son, who promptly sat in her lap.

"Derek," Zelda began. "This is Link."

Link smiled as Derek stared at him with the wide-eyed curiosity children naturally possess.

"And," Zelda continued, "He's your real Daddy."

Derek's face was the look of confusion until he placed a hand onto Link's face, over the scar. "The Sandman is my Daddy? But what about Evil Eyes?"

Zelda laughed. "Evil Eyes was only pretending to be your Daddy. He's now gone back to where he belongs and you'll never see him again."

Derek nodded. "I didn't like him anyway." He looked at Link. "I like this Daddy better."

Link and Zelda laughed. Link held his arms out and gave Derek a hug.

"My son…" he murmured into Derek's hair. "My son…" He blinked back tears of joy as Zelda moved forward to be included in the moment. Link snaked an arm around Zelda's waist as Derek moved to hug both of his parents.

"I love you Mama," Derek said looking at Zelda. "I love you too… Daddy."

Link smiled at his son. He knew that he had found a place that he can call home for the rest of his life- and had finally found peace.

**(A.N. WHOOHOO! One more chapter down, another to go! This story is almost over! Thank you all who have reviewed- I luv you all and thank you dearly!)**


	12. Epilogue

(This is the last chapter for "To Take Chances"- the Epilogue. Thank you all who have reviewed my fanfic- couldn't have done it without you all!)

**To Take Chances**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything to do with Zelda- Nintendo does. **

Link smiled at his wife, who smiled back. Their eighteen-year-old son, Prince Derek, had just completed his knight training and was dressed in his country's colours, ready to kneel down for the Knighting Ceremony as he waited with the rest of his year-mates.

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule and her husband, Consort Link of Hyrule, both dressed in their finery: Zelda in a full-length white gown and gold edged over-coat and Link wearing a white tunic and shirt with pale grey hose. They sat on the thrones as they listened to the announcer, as he called out the names of each of the new knights in alphabetical order, who each got into line in front of the dais, facing their Queen, her husband and her two other children: twin twelve year old girls called Dahlia and Lila, who both had their parent's blonde hair and blue eyes- although Lila's eyes were a darker blue.

Zelda stood. "Hyrule is truly grateful for what you young men have done to become a protector of this vast country," she regally said as she was handed the engraved sword used for ceremonial purposes.

One by one, each young man was touched on each shoulder then on the head by Zelda's sword, as she asked them to serve the country and listening to their confident agreements, before announcing them as a "Sir".

When it came to her son, Zelda felt an over-whelming sense of happiness for her son, as he knelt before her.

"Do you promise to uphold and honour the ways of knighthood; to serve and protect your country of Hyrule, and to never turn your back from someone's plea?" Zelda asked Derek as she touched his shoulders with the sword.

Derek glanced at his mother. "I do solemnly promise," he answered.

Zelda smiled as she touched Derek's head with the sword. "Then I announce you to be Sir Prince Derek of Hyrule."

As Derek stood, the crowd of onlookers of the villagers cheered, for they loved their Prince.

After the ceremony was over, Zelda hugged her son. "Well done Derek," she said. "You deserve it."

Derek grinned at his mother. "I sure do- knight training is no easy feat."

"Really?" Dahlia spoke up, tugging at her brother's tunic. "What do they make you do?"

Derek laughed. "I'll tell you later when all the raucous of celebrating has settled down."

"Speaking of celebrating," Link said, walking up from behind Zelda, holding Lila's hand. "Have you anything to tell us?"

Derek looked at his father with mock surprise. "What on earth do you mean Dad?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to announce something."

Zelda looked at Link. "What's going on?"

Link indicated to Derek. "Ask him."

Zelda gave Derek a suspicious look. "Spit it out _Derichio_- what's going on?"

Derek cringed at the hearing of his old childhood name. "Alright, alright," he said. "I'll tell you." He took a breath. "I'm betrothed."

Zelda let out a cry of joy and grabbed Derek into a bone-breaking hug. "My son is getting married!"

Some of the guests looked over at Zelda curiously, who they thought never was the type to get overly happy about things. Most of them were smiling when they heard the news.

Dahlia and Lila both hugged their brother around the middle in the same amount of strength as their mother.

Zelda smiled openly with happiness, tears forming in her eyes. "Who is the lucky girl?"

Derek smiled, his crystal blue eyes sparkling. "The Princess of Termania, Jamilla the IV."

Zelda's jaw dropped. "Termania?" she squeaked. "Are you sure?"

Derek's smile remained. "I'm sure," he said. "And Jamilla and I love each other enough to not care about the past."

Zelda's slight panic attack disappeared after Derek's explanation.

Derek's smile disappeared into a nervous expression. "I think I'd better announce it."

Zelda nodded in enthusiasm as Derek stepped onto the dais- with the twins following suit, not wanting to miss out on the attention.

The murmuring died as Derek held up his hands. "Guests, fellow knights, friends and family," he began. "I have wonderful news to announce: I am to be wed to Princess Jamilla of Termania!"

The crowd erupted into applause as Derek was showered down with pats on the back and one-armed hugs by his fellow newly knighted friends.

Then, to everyone's surprise, a red-cloaked woman stepped forward onto the dais and removed her hood. There stood the Princess Jamilla, her black hair gleaming in the light as her emerald eyes twinkled with excitement. Her contrasting navi-blue dress embroidered with copper-coloured flowers along the hemming. A copper crown of Termanian Royalty sat across her forehead, with a single sapphire in the centre.

Derek stepped towards her and wrapped her into a passionate embrace, much to the crowd's delight for him.

Zelda looked at Link as the crowd continued to clap and congratulate the couple. "We're going to become grandparents soon," she commented.

Link jumped jokingly. "I'm too young to be a grandfather! I'm just getting the swing of being a Dad!"

Zelda hit him lightly on the arm. "Get used to it," she said. "Our son will marry and have children. Then our daughters will do the same. We can't stop it."

Link wrapped an arm around Zelda's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I think about the present dear- not the future."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "You never know," she said. "Some people might turn you around."

Link smiled as he leaned in towards Zelda. "Well, I'm thinking about what I'm going to do this present moment."

Zelda leaned forward as well. "And what is that?"

Link grinned. "This." And he passionately kissed Zelda just as Derek kissed his own love.

**(A.N. Now everybody goes "Awww!" Well, that's it from me! Who knows? There may be a sequel in the works… You never know…)**


End file.
